The present invention generally relates to safety quick connections.
More particularly, it relates to safety quick connections for fluid systems, such as hydraulic and pneumatic systems for connecting a fluid source (source of liquid or gas) to a consumer of fluid (a working element etc.). Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. However, the known devices frequently do not provide a reliable safety and if handled improperly can disconnect a fluid supply system under pressure. It is therefore believed to be advisable to provide safety quick connections which eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety quick connection which provides for advantageous results by increasing safety of the connection and preventing its disconnection in fluid systems under pressure.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in A safety quick connection for connecting a source of fluid to a working element, comprising a body connectable to the fluid source; a feeding member connectable to the working element and movable relative to said body; and a locking member, said body, said feeding member and said locking member being formed so that under the action of fluid flowing through the connection from the fluid source to the working element a part of said feeding member engages with a part of said locking member and prevents opening of the connection.
When the safety quick connection is designed in accordance with the present invention it provides a reliable and safe connection of the corresponding parts, and can not be disconnected during operation of the fluid system under pressure.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.